Blue dragonflight
The Blue Dragonflight are dragons that have blue-white scales and can breath frost or arcane magic. During the ordering of Azeroth, the titan Norgannon blessed Malygos and his flight with power over the arcane and the duty of ensuring it would never be abused. Malygos and his mate Sindragosa ruled the blue flight until the War of the Ancients when the crazed Deathwing used the Demon Soul to wipe out the majority of the flight, leaving only Malygos and precious few eggs left. The event left Malygos both weakened and depressed. The flight slowly but surely recovered over the millennia, until the ambitious young dragons Kalecgos and Tyrygosa attempted to bring Malygos out of his stupor. When Malygos was slain near the end of the Nexus War, the dragonflight was unsure of who would become the new leader and ultimately the new Aspect. After some time passed Kalecgos was appointed by the majority. After the destruction of Deathwing and the Dragon Aspects' becoming mortal, the blue dragons were left in a state of disarray. More and more left their home at the Nexus daily, until finally Kalecgos declared the flight disbanded and all blue dragons free to follow their own individual desires. History Charge of the Dragonflights Before the Titans departed Azeroth, they charged the greatest species of the world with the task of watching over it. In that age, there were many dragonflights, yet five flights, one of which was the blue, held dominion over their brethren, and were chosen to shepherd the budding world. The greatest members of the Pantheon imbued a portion of their power upon each of the flights' leaders. Norgannon, the Titan lore keeper and master-magician, granted the blue dragon, Malygos, a portion of his vast power. From then on, Malygos would be known as the Spell-Weaver, the guardian of magic and hidden arcanum. The time following this came to be known as the age of dragons, when the civilization of dragonkind was at it's peak. War of the Ancients When the night elves inadvertently called the Burning Legion to the world, the blue dragons were among the first to realize the potential threat; and when the Aspect of the Earth, Neltharion, suggested creating a magical artifact to aid in the destruction of the demons, the blues were some of the first to agree to the plan. Malygos himself was one of Neltharion's closest friends and staunchest supporters, and he gave much of his own essence toward the creation of this object, called the Dragon Soul. When each dragon had contributed a portion of his or her essence to the artifact, Neltharion deemed it complete. The blues joined the other dragons in flight over the battle and the Black Aspect brought the Dragon Soul to bear against the Legion, with devastating effects on the demonic swarm — but only for a precious few moments. He then shocked his fellow aspects and turned the artifact against the terrified night elves as well, and finally his own brethren. The shocked dragons were helpless to resist the power of the Dragon Soul, for it contained a fraction of the essence of each — with the exception of Neltharion himself. All the dragonflights, save Neltharion's own, were paralyzed in midair until the timely intervention of Korialstrasz, a mate of the red dragonqueen, who had been absent from the initial use of the artifact. While Korialstrasz was no match for the Aspect of Earth, he did manage to interrupt Neltharion's concentration for a moment, freeing the other dragons from their paralysis and allowing them to act. Malygos, infuriated at the betrayal by his ally, struck first, but at a great price. As the blue dragonflight flew into formation to attack Neltharion, the mighty black wyrm unleashed the full fury of the Dragon Soul against them, and the power instantly slew nearly every one of them. As the other dragons turned to act, Neltharion retreated, leaving the blue dragonflight broken in his wake. During the struggle Malygos had been thrown from the battlefield and survived, but his prime consort Sindragosa died from her injuries after being flung far into the icy north. Wounded and shocked, the remaining blues and the other noble dragons were forced to abandon their mortal allies. The dragonflights secluded themselves, hoping to recover from the Dragon Soul's powers, but the damage to the draconic race had been done. The Kaldorei and their allies just barely managed to defeat the legion, but at great cost. Azeroth was sundered. Korialstrasz teleported himself to the icy caverns of the blue flight to search for any remaining life. He found none, save a few nearly frozen, but still intact, eggs. Knowing these eggs were the only hope of a future the blue flight had, he placed them in a pocket universe, where time ran ever so slowly, until he could pass them on to someone he could trust. One of those eggs contained Arygos. Aftermath of the Sundering Deathwing’s betrayal was so destructive that the five dragonflights never truly recovered.7 If that had not been enough, the ensuing war between the dragonflights decimated the species, and the blues lost many of the few they had left. They would never again be seen in the same numbers as before. The age of dragons had passed. The loss of most of his children and mates drove Malygos mad and for 10,000 years the Spellweaver fell deeper and deeper into his madness. In fits of rage and grief, he split his home, Coldarra, from mainland Northrend, creating the Westrift. The few survivng members of the blue flight settled on Coldarra, carving their own caverns out of the Nexus. Perhaps Malygos's last sane act was placing many of his surviving dragonkin in the caverns of Mazthoril to hold eternal vigil over the sacred site of Mt. Hyjal, location of the world tree Nordrassil and the second Well of Eternity. After that he isolated himself in his lair, refusing all visitors, while his presence in the world diminished over time. A few remaining blues continued their lord's study of magic throughout the millennia. The Arcanomicon, a map of the world's ley lines gifted to Malygos ages ago by the titan Norgannon, was continuously updated and revised by the blue dragons over the long years of Malygos's seclusion. Mighty blue wyrms, such as Sapphiron and Azuregos, continued to search for and hoard artifacts of great magical power, keeping them from inexperienced hands. When the legion was planning its second invasion of Azeroth, another agent, Arcanagos, attempted to sway the Guardian Medivh away from the path he was taking under the control of the Dark Titan, Sargeras. War of the Shifting Sands A thousand years before modern times, the almost-extinct blue dragons still managed to lend their aid to the night elves and the bronze dragonflight during the War of the Shifting Sands. Led by Arygos, child of Malygos, the blues fought the Silithid and their Qiraji masters furiously and ultimately helped push them back to their city where they were sealed away from the world. The dragons suffered few casualties but the progeny of Malygos, Arygos, was believed lost, having charged deep into Ahn'Qiraj during the final push. After the war a shard of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands was entrusted to the blue wyrm Azuregos by Anachronos the bronze. Unbeknownst to his flight, Arygos, along with Caelestrasz and Merithra, was not dead, simply captured. The dark master of Ahn'Qiraj used the tortured dragons to power his new creations: Moam and the other Obsidian destroyers. Battle of Grim Batol In the events leading up to the Second War, Deathwing led a powerful orc warlock named Nekros to the Dragon Soul — now renamed the Demon Soul. Nekros used the Demon Soul to force the red Dragon Aspect, Alexstrasza, into submission, and forced the rest of the red dragonflight to serve him or risk the death of their queen. Korialstrasz, who escaped by faking his death sought the assistance of the other Aspects to free his queen.14 When Korialstrasz approached Malygos, the Blue Aspect seemed almost indifferent to the news at first. That is until the red consort hinted to the lord of the blues that as the aspect of life, there could be something Alexstrasza could do for him and his nearly-extinct flight. After heavy consideration and some coaxing from Ysera, he agreed. With the Aspects convinced, Korialstrasz waited until Nekros brought Alexstrasza and her eggs out of the fortress, just as Deathwing had desired. When Deathwing made his appearance, Malygos and the others arrived and proceeded to battle Deathwing in the sky near Grim Batol. Korialstrasz's human apprentice, Rhonin, defeated Nekros and used one of Deathwing's scales to destroy the Demon Soul. The destruction of the artifact released the ancient power that had been sealed inside for millennia, making the Aspects whole once more and allowing them to overpower Deathwing and force his retreat. This final battle was known as the Battle of Grim Batol. After having his powers restored to him, Malygos remained secluded for the most part but his flight did became more active in the world once again. Still recovering from the events that occurred ten thousand years ago, they nevertheless continued to safeguard the world from corrupting magic and those who would wield it. Third War Like the other dragonflights, the blue dragonflight did not play any significant role in the events of the Third War. Arthas Menethil, First Death knight of the Lich King, did however invade the icy lair of the blue dragon Sapphiron, where the wyrm had hoarded a great treasure and artifacts of significant power. The death knight, assisted by the Crypt lord Anub'arak, quickly dispatched Sapphiron's brood and slew the ancient servant of Malygos, raising him in undeath as a mighty Frost wyrm. The Sunwell Following the Third War, which had ravaged the kingdom of Quel'Thalas and cost the high elves their fabled Sunwell, Malygos and the blues felt a great flaring of power, coming from Lordaeron. The Spell-Weaver, with no elders at his disposal, sent the young Kalecgos to investigate. Tyrygosa, Kalecgos's intended mate, followed soon after, arriving just in time to save Kalecgos from the Scourge. In their company was a strange young woman by the name of Anveena Teague. On a visit to Tarren Mill they were joined by the paladin Jorad Mace. The four journeyed together, their exploits eventually leading them to Quel'Thalas where after being assaulted by Dar'Khan Drathir and an enslaved Korialstrasz they discovered Anveena was the new avatar of the Sunwell. Dar'Khan was defeated and Anveena was left in the care of Lor'themar Theron and Halduron Brightwing. Kalecgos, having sworn to look after her, remained in Quel'Thalas as Anveena's guardian. Outland and the Nether Dragons After the reopening of the Dark Portal by the demonic survivors of the Third War, Tyrygosa crossed through the portal in order to investigate the shattered world and the strange mysterious nether dragons found there. She discovered, to her dismay, the nether dragons were the wayward nether-twisted spawn of Deathwing himself, and that they were being subjugated by the death knight Ragnok Bloodreaver. Following his defeat Tyrygosa attempted to save the fading nether dragons by bringing them to Azeroth, specifically to the Nexus which she hopes to use to feed and stabilize the ethereal dragons. The nether dragons however gorged themselves and grew mad with power claiming they were magic incarnate, and proceed to attack the blues. The mad slumbering Malygos heard this and awakened. Hearing the claims of the nether dragons Malygos misinterpreted their reference to themselves as magic and decided to absorb the nether dragons into himself. This empowered Malygos and allowed him to finally shake off his millennia long madness. Since that time the blue dragons monitor the portal from their sanctum, and nothing crosses in or out without their knowing. Second Battle of Grim Batol A lone survivor, Zzeraku, overlooked by the blues was quickly captured by Sintharia and taken to Grim Batol to be used in her schemes to create the twilight dragon Dargonax. Kalecgos followed ultimately meeting up with the red dragon Korialstrasz. Korialstrasz sensed something happening deep within the mountain and returned to Grim Batol to find the black consort in the midst of creating the twilight dragonflight. Ultimately, thanks to Korialstrasz's allies, the sacrifice of the nether dragon Zzeraku, and the anger felt by Dargonax towards his "mother", Sinestra and her creation were defeated. The mountain was once again abandoned, unaware to anyone that Deathwing lurked still deeper within. Nexus War Having awoken from madness, Malygos assessed the state of magical affairs on Azeroth and concluded that magic had run amok, blaming the mortal races and their reckless pursuit of power. Determined to forestall a catastrophe, The Blue Aspect decreed that the world's unbridled magic had to be be reined in. So Malygos turned to the Arcanomicon to locate the ley lines, and tap into them using constructs called Surge needles, maneuvered into position over ley lines by his flight. He diverted these lines of energy that coursed beneath the earth to his home, the Nexus, where they were focused through the Nexus' ascending rings and blasted into the Twisting Nether. However, this redirection carried disastrous consequences, splintering the world's crust and opening up unstable rifts. Malygos' siphoning of the world's magic did not go unnoticed. The Kirin Tor, elite magi of Dalaran, swore to fight Malygos to the bitter end, going as far as using their waning powers to transport their entire city to float above Northrend, though several members opted to side with the blue dragonflight becoming mage hunters. Blue dragons, led by Cyanigosa, launched an offensive against the city. Their initial onslaught nearly succeeded in breaking through the shield but the magi of Dalaran were able to hold the spell, unaware that Cyanigosa had an agent on the inside. The mage hunter Crevan had allowed himself to be captured, and when the opportune moment arose he manipulated his nephew, the apprentice Aodhan, into freeing him. Crevan released the prisoners of the Violet Hold in hopes the distraction would work to Cyanigosa's advantage. The blue dragons pressed forward while Crevan attempted to bring the city down - literally - from inside, but Aodhan managed to outwit him long enough to stop him. The Kirin Tor, free from any distractions, were able to strengthen the shield and force the blue dragons to abandon the attack. The blue's increasingly militaristic methods were condemned by the red dragonflight, who vowed to neutralize Malygos at all costs. To this end, they formed a council with the Kirin Tor, and the two groups began actively subverting Malygos's devastating campaign. When the blues dared attack Wyrmrest Temple, the reds called upon the remaining dragonflights for assistance, creating the Wyrmrest Accord. Once again dragon fought against dragon. Alexstrsza and the other Aspects saw no way to end the senseless violence other than destroying Malygos. But the Blue Aspect proved elusive until a key to the The Eye of Eternity was found on the remains of the frost wyrm Sapphiron, a former servent of Malygos. The Spellweaver was finally confronted in his realm where he was slain by members of the Accord. The blue dragonflight had been left without an Aspect. Twilight of the Aspects The blue dragonflight faced a crisis that no other dragon in the world had faced before, the loss of an Aspect. Research indicated that one could be empowered during the Embrace, and the two major candidates for the position were Kalecgos and Arygos, son of Malygos. Arygos betrayed his people to Deathwing for the promise of achieving the position, but in the end the flight elected Kalecgos their new leader. Kalecgos worked alongside the other Aspects in the final battle against Deathwing, using his new power to rewrite the Dragon Soul's magic and allow it to harm the Aspect of Death. At the end of the fighting, the Aspects became mortal. Tides of War Deciding that the Focusing Iris needed to be placed somewhere safe, a squad of blue dragons began to escort it from the Eye of Eternity to the depths of Azeroth's ocean. However, agents of the Horde killed the entire squad and stole the artifact. Kalecgos went out searching for it because of his former position as Aspect, but was unable to discover its location until the Focusing Iris was used to empower the mana bomb that destroyed Theramore. Because of their diminished numbers, first from Deathwing, then the Nexus War, and then the Shattering, the blue dragonflight decided to go their separate ways. The few remaining blue dragons have scattered across the world, no longer affiliated with any organization. Dawn of the Aspects With Nexus abandoned, only few individuals remained to check the Nexus, such as Kalec and Jaracgos. After Kalec relieved the true history of the proto-dragons, he concluded that he could restore the flight. Legion The remaining brood of the flight will be encountered on the Broken Isles. Culture The blue dragonflight, while ruled by Malygos, the lord of magic, was all but devastated by the evil Deathwing and his black dragonflight. Though there are few great blue dragons left in the world, their magical powers are awesome to behold. Native to Northrend, the few blues stay relatively close to the great Dragonblight, where they commune with the ancient dragon spirits who died in ages past. Their freezing breath and gargantuan claws have been the death of many hapless travelers in Northrend. Magic is what mostly concerns the members of the blue dragonflight. Acquiring it, researching it, cataloging it. Blue dragons are masters of the arcane and the wield it with a natural, almost intrinsic, ease. Even the flight's dragonspawn armies are flush with magical aptitude. The blues believe that with this power comes a certain responsibility and so members of the blue flight can often be found in positions policing and monitoring the use of magic by non-dragons. Their traditional home is Northrend, where they remain close to the great Dragonblight. Historically, blue dragons have had a reputation for spending their days in solitary contemplation of the secrets of the world, but in recent times blue dragons have proved to be more social due to the growing threats to all living creatures. Their approach towards mortals, specifically arcane spellcasters, can vary anywhere from amiable curiosity to outright hostility. Blue dragonkin are sometimes referred to as Azure, Cobalt or Sapphire. When taking humanoid form, most blue dragons prefer to transform into humans, though gnome and quel'dorei guises are also common. Types The blue dragonflight includes the blue dragons themselves as well as all other blue dragonkin such as dragonspawn and drakonids. File:BlueDrake.jpg|Blue dragon File:BlueDrake1.jpg|Blue drake File:BlueWhelp.jpg|Blue whelp File:BlueDragonspawn.jpg|Blue dragonspawn File:BlueScalebane.jpg|Blue scalebane File:BlueDrakonid.jpg|Blue drakonid RPG Culture Society Malygos is said to have established magic itself and created all the spells that set the sky and earth into motion. While he is not revered as a god, for blue dragons see no godhood in scientific fact, he is considered the greatest scientific mind ever to have existed in the multiverse—or, at least, his flight considers him so. Blue dragons have a natural affinity for spellcasting, and most powers of sorcery are instinct even to young drakes. Because of their natural propensity for magic, they have high magic resistances and can withstand many magical attacks. They are also the masters of frost, their breath weapon can drain enemies' magic energy, an effect the blue dragons term "withdrawing Malygos's favor." Blues find all forms of ice and water welcome, most making their lairs in the frozen peaks of mountains or in caverns near, or under, freezing water. For the thousands of years between the Sundering and the destruction of the Demon Soul, blue dragons were all but unheard of, but they have begun to emerge in the world once again. Their traditional home is Northrend, where they remain close to the great Dragonblight, the final resting place of dragons. The blue dragons once communed with the dead there to ensure that each draconic spirit made its way into the Beyond. Northrend lies much in control of the Scourge, but blues still make pilgrimages to the dark northlands, seeking answers hidden among the bones of their dead. The most powerful blue dragon sorcerers claim that the spirits of the dead tell them a new upheaval is on its way, a cataclysm that will outweigh any trouble the world of Azeroth has yet endured. The blue dragons say this often, no matter what disaster the world suffers, so few have given their words much credence this time. More and more dragons however, migrate to the caverns of Mazthoril in Winterspring on Kalimdor. This migration occurs for two main reasons: First, because of the growing concern about another imminent attack on the World Tree; and second, to retreat from the Scourge, which some dragons see as a threat the dragonflight is not prepared to conquer. Blue dragons are a bit xenophobic, keeping to their territories and maintaining their own studies without interference. They are highly territorial, largely due to their paranoia that any intruder wandering into their lairs are probably agents of the black dragonflight, and won't hesitate to attack if his territory is invaded. Under such circumstances, a blue dragon is as violent and destructive as any black dragon. In previous years, blue dragons even attacked each other over territorial disputes, but such conflicts are unlikely now that so many dragons have adapted to living in groups for protection. In modern days blue dragons are rare and difficult to find, thus their society does not have a rigid hierarchy. Although some great blue dragons remain in the world, they are few and far between, studying their magic almost to the exclusion of all else. All blue dragons serve Malygos with roughly equal standing, although there are some ancient dragons who are considered authority figures simply due to their great knowledge and mastery of magic. In essence, it is a society ruled by the powerful, but in a group of intellectuals such as these any real ranking system would do nothing but cause endless debate. Males and females have equal standing in blue dragon society, although usually it is the female who chooses her mate. With a few exceptions, blue dragons usually take only a single mate, and they are immensely protective of their mates and children. Female blue dragons sometimes stalk and observe a potential mate in a number of different forms to gauge the male’s worth before revealing themselves. Studies Blue dragons are the undisputed masters of magic, their culture revolving around the study and cataloging of magic and spells, primarily but not exclusively arcane magic. They focus on advancing in spellcasting ability, and the acquisition of knowledge and greater magical power to the exclusion of almost everything else, but this is not to say they are single minded. Rather, the dragons are extremely loyal, and know that the Titans gave their master his domain so that they would use their magic to keep the world safe. As such, the "proper" use of magic is a matter of great importance to the dragons — while blue dragons are naturally curious about the use of warlock magic and the like, they consider such forms of magic to be perversions of nature. For this reason, warlocks and necromancers are considered enemies of the dragonflight, although the dragons have higher priorities on their hit list — namely every living black dragon. In their pursuit of magic, blue dragons infiltrate mortal societies in humanoid forms to learn more about how mortals practice spellcasting. While some dragons have engaged in this activity for centuries, it has been widespread only since Malygos's recent recovery from years of insanity. While the dragons are primarily interested in arcane magic, other forms interest them as well, especially those that do not require the worship of a divine being. For this reason, a number of blue dragons engage in a scholarly study of the Holy Light. It isn't surprising to find blue dragons in the ranks of many mortal orders: the Kirin Tor, naturally, but also orders dedicated to the Light such as the Argent Dawn and the Knights of the Silver Hand. In addition to their noted obsession with magic, blue dragons also enjoy researching other subjects. They could be called the academics among dragons; they have begun to serve more and more as the teachers of younger members of other species. While in humanoid form, many dragons also notice the scientific discoveries of other races and take an increasing interest in the development of engineering and similar studies. Blue dragons are scholars and often learn many languages, posing as mortal wizards and even paladins to better study the magical progress of the younger races. Many strive to impress their master, Malygos. Members of the blue flight value other thinkers such as writers, artist, spellcasters, academic types, and engineers. They have associated with the elves for the centuries, and more recently they study the unique skills of dwarven, gnome, and goblin engineers. They delight in knowledge and in samples of new crafts. Blue Dragonspawn, more often than the dragonspawn of other flights, become proficient arcanists and rise to positions of power and authority within their broods, General Colbatann of Mazthoril being a prime example. This is credited to the unusual intelligence and disposition towards magic associated with the blue dragonflight. Many other dragonspawn are warriors, rogues, hunters, scouts or gladiators. A few dragonspawn priests worship the blue dragonflight or Malygos, contrary to most blue dragon beliefs, but shamans and druids are almost unheard of among the blue dragonflight. Faith The blue dragonflight’s belief system is scientific; they seek proof of everything, and take little on faith or word of mouth alone. The dragons revere Malygos as a creator of magic, but not as a god; rather, they feel Malygos is simply the greatest scientific mind that has ever existed. Those dragons that know of the Titans respect them as powerful users of magic and as creators, but they consider the Titans good examples and mentors, not divinities to be worshiped. Likewise, the dragons respect the followers of Elune, Cenarius and the other Ancients, but they do not worship these entities. Mentality The blue dragonflight is focused on the pursuit of ever greater power and knowledge. This doesn't make them completely egocentric; the dragons share what they learn to help others of their kind as well as the world in general. Many blue dragons strive to impress their master, Malygos, with their knowledge of magic, or invent new spells or magic items. Members of the blue dragonflight value other thinkers, including spellcasters, engineers, writers, artists and general academic types. If a mortal shows a blue dragon a spell he has never seen, they earn that dragon’s respect. If they teach the dragon that spell, the mortal likely gains the dragon's gratitude for a lifetime — and blues live a very long time. Generally, members of the blue dragonflight consider adventurers in general to be kindred spirits, but they highly favor those who are clever, inventive and powerful. Relations While blue dragons are slowly growing in numbers again, they lack the power to take on the children of Deathwing, such as Onyxia and Nefarion, directly. As such, the blues entrust favored mortals with the task of fighting against these powerful black dragons, and reward their mortal allies with magical secrets and objects of power in return for risking their lives to aid the dragonflight. Generally, the blue dragonflight likes the mortal races, especially those that practice arcane magic, but there are a few exceptions. Most blue dragons dislike goblins, since many goblins serve the black dragonflight, and it was a group of goblins that outfitted Deathwing with the adamantine armor attached to his scales. Also, blue dragons are wary of orcs, due to their role in enslaving the red dragonflight in recent years. Relations between the blue dragonflight and the other dragonflights have dramatically improved since the fall of Deathwing at Grim Batol; many of the other dragons felt that the blues abandoned them after the construction of the World Tree; but now red, bronze and blue dragons guard Nordrassil together once again. Now, it should be noted however that several Blues are somewhat bitter after the events of the Nexus War. Corruption Blue dragons are some of the foremost arcane spellcasters on Azeroth. As such, some are concerned that the demons' taint may touch and corrupt the dragonflight. These concerns are unfounded; blue dragons, blue wyrmkin, and the rest of the dragonflight are immune to arcane corruption — though no one yet understands why. Perhaps they have mastered magic to such an extent that they surpassed the danger. If this is true, perhaps arcanists of other races can achieve similar transcendence. History For thousands of years, Malygos' children prospered and experimented with the eldritch powers of the universe, unrivaled in their mastery of arcane power. The blue dragons were numerous and co-existed peacefully with the other dragonflights, working together to safeguard their world. But this age would not last forever. At the hour of Deathwing's betrayal, Malygos narrowly managed to raise a protective spell fast enough to survive, and only a handful of others reached the safety of his barrier in time. As the other dragons turned to act, Neltharion retreated, leaving the blue dragonflight broken in his wake. After having nearly wiped out the flight, the black dragons were not ready to leave the last few blues in peace. The survivors of the blue flight had fled to Northrend, when Deathwing attacked, slaughtering them by the dozens. The survivors fought back but were no match for Deathwing's ferocity. In the process their homes were destroyed and the land so damaged it could never recover. The area became the Dragonblight. Over what is now Crystalsong Forest another battle between the blacks and blues was waged. The dying blues released their magic and it sprinkled down to cover the landscape. Finally a elder blue wyrm, beset by many blacks, released a spell to turn his attackers into stone, but the magic blanketing the area amplified the spell and crystallized the landscape. Blue Dragons were rarely seen, and most of the survivors had gone into hiding from the blacks. For thousands of years, none but a few of the most ancient dragons knew of Malygos's whereabouts, and much of his dragonflight hid in solitude, realizing their fight against Deathwing was doomed without their leader. Following Deathwing's retreat at the Battle of Grim Batol, the black dragonflight became less organized, allowing the blues the chance to strike back against the murderous dragons who hunted them for millennia. General Cobaltann, one of the eldest and most powerful of the blue dragonspawn, organized an army to protect all creatures against the threat of the black dragonflight hoping it would grow strong enough to obliterate the black dragonflight. Since the blue dragonflight was so long secluded from the affairs of mortals, most were pleasantly surprised at the progress humans and high elves had made. Their pride in the accomplishments of these races allowed them to justify taking humanoid form to trade secrets with the mortals. Following the Battle of Mount Hyjal, blue dragons were stationed at Hyjal Summit, where they, along with the reds, greens, and bronzes, guarded the World Tree from another attack by the remnants of the Burning Legion in Darkwhisper Gorge. They also kept an eye on the demons from the caverns of Mazthoril in Winterspring. The blues are concerned the demons there would eventually launch another attack against Mount Hyjal and the dragons stationed there. Trivia/Notes (TBA) Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Draconic Category:Magical beasts